Secrets and Lies
by queenisabellamary
Summary: Living in the 21st century of the year 2089, Margaret Regui, is helping her friend in an experiment for time traveling. She time travels to 16th century England at King Henry VIII court. Hoping to change history, she unexpectedly falls for the King. Will she survive with secrets and lies?
1. Prologue

**_*Got this crazy idea while eating*_**

 **Prologue**

September 22, 2089

War. The war cannot let me live. No freedom. No peace. I want to go away from this time and start a new life, away from this war.

"Margaret. Hey Margaret."

"What happened Steven?" I said once I snapped out of my daydream.

"I am almost finished with the machine. Are you ready?"

"Ya. I have everything I need. Just remember to send me to 16th century England. Not to the caveman era." I warned.

"Alright. I will send you a message when I am ready."

"Don't take to long"

My best friend Steven Bogano is tall,fair skinned, blue eyed and short blond brown hair and he is quite intelligent in science and engineering even though he hides it. He is scared to show his intelligence because he fears to be drafted off to the war. His father died 2 years ago, he was missing in action at first however on his 18th birthday, he received the news that his father was found but dead. His mother died when he was only 3 years old. She had an unknown disease according to him.

My parents are dead as well. My father was shot on the head multiple times in the frontlines. My mother was blown into pieces when she tried to heal a child. Those cruel people attached a bomb to the poor child.

We both fell into depression but helped each other through it. Three weeks ago he received a letter that he was needed in the frontline. He does not want to go because he believes that fighting is not worth it, with everyone involved in the war are starting to use atomic bombs, we are killing humanity and the Earth.

Well I am going first to test it works and 'be safe just in case' according to Steven. I will miss him if he is captured.

"Ready!"

"Ok. Please hurry up. Do not let anything happen to you."

"I won't. Just have fun and live an adventure before I am ready. 14th century England is waiting" he said with a smile.

We hugged for a few minutes.

"Take care Einstein." He nodded in response. He gave me a small disk like object so I can return just in case. I stepped into the machine with a bag. The machine started to spin and I saw him fading away. Darkness.

 ** _Hello readers. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all like it :). I apologize in advance for my bad writing. I hope that writing this fanfiction will help me improve writing. Thanks and review._**


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**Chapter 1: A New World**

Light. Trees. Grass. This is not 2089. Green is rare. I check the disk like object. 23 March 1529. Near Richmond England.15:37

New World. It worked. Hurry Steven. Ok. First I need to change and then I need a place to stay for the night. I am so excited.

I place my bag on the floor and took out the dress, chemise, shoes and french hood. I looked around just in case one is here. I am in the woods I doubt anyone is here. I started to to take off my blouse and leggings. No one wears underwear and bras in this era. I can live without a bra but underwear. But if I wear an underwear and I go to a village for example and get a wedgie it's too noticeable. I took my bra off and hesitating still my underwear. I stood there naked then bend down to get the chemise to put it on, then the dress. I ditched the french hood because it is hard to put on so instead I just did my hair in a braid. It did not match the brown dress anyway. It was the only thing left in the school for drama class. I dugged my clothes and the bag. My hands and face covered with dirt. I also noticed that the dress was covered with dirt and branches from the floor.

Now a place to stay. I started to walk west.

King Henry VIII

"It was a good hunt Charles."

"Not as well as the hunt for a beautiful woman at court Harry" I laughed. Always after women.

"I have my beloved Anne. No more mistresses but her." I sighed thinking about her. Charles just nodded. He doesn't approve of Anne.

"Charles. Look a lady in the woods."

"Maybe she from Richmond.

"Maybe."

She was walking towards us, looking at the floor. She hasn't noticed us. I start to approach her.

"Harry!!" Charles and Anthony whispered.

"Stay" I ordered.

I walked towards her.

"My lady" She looked up with a smile on her face and became stunned by her beauty. She is light skinned, it is possible to tell even though she has dirt on her face and hands, her eyes are hazel, perfect pink lips and her body. She is an angel.

"Oh good I found someone. Sir which way is Richmond? I been walking for hours but still haven't found it." She asked in her sweet voice. Beautiful.

"Richmond is southeast of here."

"Is it still far?"

"3 hours away. If I may ask, why are you covered in dirt?" I asked remembering.

"Well...As I was walking, I tripped and roll on a hill of dirt. I am actually lost. I am new here in England, I have no where to stay. I actually trying to reach London but decided to rest in Richmond for the night. Can you take me to Richmond?" she asked still keeping her smile but with a worried voice. She shake the dirt off with the sleeve of her dress. She became less covered in dirt than before.

"I'll take you to London instead. We are actually on our way there." I turned around to point out the others.

"Really?" She asked with excitement.

"Yes really. Why don't come with us to Whitehall Palace? I can offer you a position as a lady to the Queen."

"I would be honored"

I got off my horse and gestured her to get on. I helped her and rode towards the others.

"What is your name?"

"Margaret. Margaret Regui." She said proudly "And yours?" she asked curiously.

"Henry." I decided not to tell her I am the King right now.

"Yo…" I lifted my hand so he wouldn't call me your majesty. "Henry it is time to go if we want to arrive before the sun goes down"

"Of course. Margaret this is Charles the Duke of Suffolk."

Margaret Regui

"Your Grace" I bowed my head.

"My lady it is a pleasure to meet you" he said as I smailed and nod. He is a handsome man and quite more muscular than Henry. He has green blue eyes and fair skinned. Henry in the other hand his blue eyed with light skinned and fairly muscular.

"Shall we go?" He ask as we started to move.

I am so excited to go to London and to have found these men to take me there. I will also meet the Queen of England, how my grandmother would say, the true Queen of England, daughter of the warrior Kings of Spain, Queen Katherine of Aragon. She was proud of her Spanish heritage.

I am so tire of walking that I want to take a nap but I can't before I am on a horse therefore I am scared to fall off the horse. A horse, I finally meet a horse in real live. They are so rare in the future so I only saw them in pictures and movies. I am happy and scare still.

We rode to London in silence.

I saw a great palace in a fair distance.

"My lady we have arrived London and will arrive to Whitehall Palace." Henry said.

I nod, speechless to say anything.

We rode for a bit more and we arrived.

"Your Majesty" a young man said. Your Majesty?

"Are you the King?" I asked him. He nod with a grin.

I cursty.

He walks up to me and helps me stand up.

"Forgive me, I did not tell you earlier. I wanted to help you not scare you off."

"I forgive you, your majesty." I said sincerely

"Call me Henry, in private" he whispered "I won't confuse you anymore."

Charles walks towards us, laughing.

"Your Grace" I said as I cursty

"The future Lady Margaret." He said with a smile. I return the smile. "Majesty" He bowed his head and left to the palace.

"Shall we?"

He enter the palace as I follow him everyone curtsy and bow as he walks by. But when I walk behind him, the court stares and whispers among each other. I wonder if I look different, like if a sign is on my forehead saying "From the Future" and also my dirty hands, dress and face makes me stand out .

When we exit the Main Hall, he turned around and walked by my side.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well…" What should I say? "I am...from Spain."

"A Spaniard. My Queen will adore you" he proudly with a grin.

I nod and smile.

"I was traveling here but there was a shipwreck not far from the shore. Since then I have been traveling from town to town to arrive to London."

"But now you are here as Lady Margaret"

"Thank you, Your Majesty"

"No need to thank me. As King of England my duty is to protect its people especially beautiful damsels like yourself, now part of England" He stops in front of a double door and knocks.

A blond lady opens the door and he asks for the Queen.

We walk in. Chills runs down my spine. Breathe i told myself.

The Queen walks in. I curtsey. And she curtsey at the King. She is very beautiful and regal. She is every inch of a Queen.

" My Queen, I brought you a lady to replace her." The Queen glared at him when her said her. "Her name is Margaret Regui. She is in distress after a shipwreck off the shores of England."

The Queen's eyes soften when she hear that I was in a shipwreck.

She nods "Thank you Henry"

"I am leaving. Lady Margaret, welcome to Court." he said and left. The queen, ladies and myself curtsey.

"Lady Margaret, come and sit with me."

I nod and sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Your Majesty,I apologize for my appearance.I had an accident"

"That is alright.You will be cleaned once the water is heated" I nod in response. "Tell me about yourself."

"I have no experience waiting on a Queen but I am willing to learn."

"Alright.The Lady Elizabeth Darrell will help you and teach you. Continue"

"I am from Spain. My mother was a Spaniard and my father was an Italian decedent.They both died in...they were murdered" I said trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Oh. I am sorry about your parents." she said softly. "Lets not talk now you need to wash and rest."

"Your Majesty" I curtsey.

"One last question for the day. How old are you?"

"20 since yesterday. Your Majesty."

She nodded so I curtsey again.

After I washed, Lady Darrell told me that my lessons will start tomorrow morning after mass, so I went to sleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 2: King, Queen, Mistress

**Chapter 2: The King, The Queen and the Mistress**

24 March 1529

We went to mass in the morning. I tried to keep a straight face during mass but I was so confused since mass is in latin. I just hope nobody noticed it or heard me reciting the prayers because I was only mumbling.

After mass, I started with my lessons. Lady Darrell didn't gave me difficult tasks only brushing the Queen's hair receiving and sending messages. Even opening the door when someone knocks. But the lessons were hard like helping with the jewels and the gown,the hairstyle etc.

However she told me not to worry now but in the future it will be my job.

I had free time in the afternoon so I decided to walk and explore.

"You will be Queen of England and bore a male heir to the King." a male voice yelled from an apartment. I stopped and listen.

"NO! I will Not!" a female voice said in fury.

A slap.

"Yes you will, you silly girl."

"Listen Anne. You have succeed to be in the King's mistress more time than the previous. More than your sister. Think about our family. We will receive more."Another male voice said softly but demanding.

I walked away from the door and continued walking in deep thought.

"Lady Margaret." Someone whispered. I jumped and turned around. It was the Duke of Suffolk, widely grinning.

"Your Grace" i curtsey.

"The King wants to see you."

I nodded.

"Your Grace, who lives in the apartments down the hall? If I may ask?"

"The Boleyns." he answers blankly. "Why do you ask?"

"For no important reason. Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, my lady." he smiled.

"It won't kill me." I smiled back.

We arrived at the gardens and the King was smiling once he saw us.

"Your Majesty." we said in unison.

The King nodded his head and dismissed the Duke.

The king gestured me to follow him.

"How is court? Do you like it?" He asked

"Yes, your Majesty. So far I do."

"I told you, my lady call me Henry"

I nodded.

"Yo… Henry may I ask you something?"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Of course." He said smiling.

"Do you have a mistress?"i asked. " I am sorry to so straightforward but i heard a conversation in the halls and the Queen was sad and angry when…"

"Yes." He answered before i could have finished my sentence.

"Why? Don't you love the Queen?" i asked.

He walked towards a nearby bench and gestured me to

"I do. But she can not conceive a son, heir to the throne."

He told me calmly.

"And the Princess Mary can not be Queen? Because of her gender?" I asked.

"Yes. I love my daughter but I do not want another civil war in England." he said avoiding to rise his voice.

"Henry, give the Queen another chance. She can conceive a son." I lightly hold the top of his hand. "Have faith."

He gave me a small smile.

"You are so naive." He told me. "It time for you to go back to the Queen's chambers."

I nodded and curtsied.

I walked in the hallway that lead to the Queen's chamber, thinking about the King admitting he has a mistress. Turning to a corner, I accidently bumped into a beautiful black headed young lady.

"Sorry Ma'am"

"Call me Anne. Anne Boleyn."


End file.
